


Desiderium

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Goodbye Sex, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, Longing, Lovebites, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Separation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: As the exchange program comes to an end, she spends her final evening with Diavolo, the demon she has become enamored by, the man she shares a romantic affair with, and the one she is most reluctant to leave. With both of them disinclined with her departure, she states the condition which will make her stay: a pact with him, the Devildom’s Prince.But how can a human he has known for a mere year compare to the legacy passed on to him that is worth thousands of years?
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character
Comments: 43
Kudos: 294





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes) for editing this work and listening to my ramblings about Diavolo!
> 
> ♡
> 
> I really wanted Diavolo content, but there isn't much in the game itself (right now, at least), so I wrote this story. This was inspired by some of Diavolo's lines in Lesson 19-12 Normal and Lesson 20-15 Hard ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

Humans had warned her.

It was something she heard in passing; a matter seemingly insignificant, yet for some reason, still echoed in her mind up until this moment. She couldn’t even pinpoint who, but she recalled being told that the demon; the embodiment of sin, temptation, and evil; would come in the most beautiful form, one that would surely seduce a human to do their bidding, make them fall from grace, and succumb to sin themselves.

As she sat in front of Diavolo, the Prince of the Devildom, she couldn’t help but remember this little detail, and in silence, she took the stem of the wineglass between fingers, moved it in a circular motion to swirl the liquor, and agreed.

He was a dangerous creature—perhaps, the most dangerous she could ever come across—and to an average human, it would be utter madness how she was far from terrified. Since the moment she laid her eyes on him in the student council room, she was inexplicably drawn. Diavolo had sat in the court judge seat like it was a bejeweled throne, stood tall as he introduced himself, his voice sonorous as he welcomed her to the Devildom and stated his name and title. The year she spent in this realm had been a whirlwind, but her memory of him remained crystal clear. Each time Diavolo entered the same room, his presence commanded her attention, and like a lovestruck fool, she would hang onto every word he spoke and laugh at every joke he cracked. In every meeting, she snuck furtive glances at him with desire, a longing she believed was futile and would never attain fulfillment. She assumed he was merely looking out for her because of her status as an exchange student, a springboard to turning his vision into reality, but to her disbelief and satisfaction, he looked her way in the same manner she gazed at him, and nothing was ever the same again.

It was her final night in the Devildom. She could’ve left earlier—her fellow human exchange student, Solomon, as well as the angels, Simeon and Luke, had returned to their respective worlds. However, an unfinished business plagued her mind. Unprepared to leave due to it, she asked to stay for one more night.

To no one’s surprise, she was spending it with Diavolo. 

In the Demon Lord’s Castle, the two of them met for dinner. The veranda of his chambers offered the most magnificent view of the Devildom, the wind cool from the altitude and the neon lights below surreal and mystical.

Diavolo sat across the ornate table, the sleeves of his black button-up shirt rolled up to his elbows. He wore no tie, and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. She liked him like this: informal, relaxed, and carefree. It was a sight very few had the privilege to witness, and it pleased her that he could be this way in her company.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like the food? We can ask for something else if you’d like.” Diavolo set his fork and knife down, his eyes flickering to her and her plate, a worried furrow visible on his brows. He had chosen tonight’s menu, a five-course meal consisting of her favorites, all of them being food from the human world which he had queried her in one of their earlier conversations. It was one of the things she admired about him: his open mind. His down to earth nature, the quirks in his personality she never expected—she could go on and on about these things, but she would still feel like it wasn’t enough to express how strongly she felt for him.

“No, I like everything that’s in front of me,” she assured him as she set the wineglass down, picking up her utensils to cut the steak. It was no secret that Barbatos was the most skilled in cooking in all the three worlds, so much so that having him in Diavolo’s service was something many envied. She savored the burst of flavor on her tongue, uncertain if she would ever encounter a quality that could rival or come close to it from a human world restaurant, even from a Michelin-rated one.

“That’s good to hear.” Diavolo smiled and resumed his meal. The candle illuminated his features and graceful movements, and once again, she remembered the warning about the devil, the one she failed to take heed of.

The two of them enjoyed their dinner as if it was one of their usual nights at Ristorante Six, except it was more private; intimate. The sense of finality hung in the air yet remained unspoken. As the lighthearted conversation about her stay in this world came to a close, she did the honors and addressed the elephant in the room, opening the sensitive subject of her departure.

“By the way, I have something for you.” She took three small boxes from the paper bag beside her seat and handed it to him.

“What is it?” 

“A parting gift, if you may.”

The first box contained hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies, his favorite, and a small container of flaming gecko sauce on the side. It was the most unlikely pair, yet those two together suited his palate well. It surprised her when she found out, but it was something very Diavolo to like something many would consider an oddity. Through trial and error, she made multiple batches and requested a very willing Beelzebub to taste test the samples in search of the perfect flavor she hoped Diavolo would enjoy, even if they weren’t going to be on the same level as the ones baked by Barbatos. The second box was the one she was proudest of: rolled butter cigar cookies, the special recipe from the human world. Out of the three, these were the ones she was most acquainted with, and she felt happy to be able to introduce them to Diavolo. The final box contained the Celestial Realm’s version of the rolled cigar cookies which she asked Luke to assist her in making. Luke had frowned about it at first when she told him of her plan, but like the angel and friend that he was, he obliged, happy to share his hobby of baking pastries with her.

“I was the one who made them, not Lucifer, so you have nothing to worry about,” she informed him, making both of them remember the time when they discovered Lucifer’s melancholy.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Diavolo’s lips quirked into a fond smile. “Three versions from the three realms! That’s impressive. I truly feel like a king now.”

“I don’t do things half-baked, literally and figuratively,” she quipped, a chuckle bubbling from her lips. “Either I go big, or I go home.”

It was time for dessert. The server arrived and placed a slice of decadent chocolate cake in front of her and was about to do the same to Diavolo. However, Diavolo shook his head and dismissed the server, in a happy mood as he said he would opt for the rolled cigar cookies as his dessert for tonight.

“Hm, it’s similar but different… but delicious, nonetheless,” he commented after finishing a rolled butter cigar cookie, his radiant expression growing forlorn the next moment. He paused and took the cover in his hand, sealing the box again. “On second thought, I don’t want to finish them all right away. They’re from you. I may never get the same opportunity to have them again.”

“They’ll get ruined if you do that.” 

“That would make you sad, wouldn’t it?”

She took a bite of the cake, letting the taste sit on her tongue before swallowing. Bittersweet. Diavolo was correct: it would make her sad, but she didn’t want to make him feel terrible for that, especially with his reason being so sentimental of her. “I made them for you. Please go and indulge.”

“I… I guess I will. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“I know I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again. I’ve had the most wonderful year with you.” Diavolo heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Tomorrow, you won’t be here anymore, and that makes me really sad. I’m going to miss you.”

His straightforward nature was one of his many charms. She admired how easy it was for him to speak what was on his mind and heart, how he spoke freely about topics he was passionate about, and how he sought after his dreams and goals with a grit unlike any she has ever seen from anyone else. Still, there were facets of him she has yet to uncover. Once she returned to the human world, he would remain a mystery she would never have the opportunity to completely unravel, the answers within her grasp but still out of reach. This was why she stayed for one more night; to ask him one more question and receive a final answer.

“I can stay longer if you’d like,” she began the proposition in the most innocent way possible, wondering if he already knew and if he did, why he did nothing to prevent it.

“You’d be willing?”

“Yes,” she confirmed with a nod, “but under one condition.”

“Tell me.”

“Make a pact with me, Diavolo.”

She was playing with fire, and she knew it. With those words, she could be lighting the fuse to their inevitable ending, but the chance he would agree with the idea existed, as slim as it was, and she would never forgive herself if she didn’t seize it. The thrill from the anticipation made her pulse quicken, the tension palpable from the short distance of their connected gazes.

Diavolo grew quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable as he stacked her gifts together and pointed out, “You already have pacts with the seven brothers of the House of Lamentation.”

“I do.”

“And you want to make a pact with me as well?”

“That is correct.”

He broke into a smile. “Are you trying to give Solomon a run for his money?”

The turn of the conversation made her laugh, the silent trepidation inside her subsiding, though infinitesimally. “No, I don’t intend to forge pacts with over seventy demons. I only want you.”

Diavolo set the boxes aside, his hand reaching out to clasp hers. “I would love nothing more if we could be together longer, of course, but is there no other way to persuade you?”

“Surely, you are aware that everything comes with a price.” She took her hand out of his grasp, reached for the wineglass, and took another much-needed sip of the liquid courage. “I’ll give up everything I have in the human world and stay in the Devildom beside you for as long as my human life will let me. That is no small feat, and so is what I am asking of you, I know, but I’ll do it if you agree to make a pact with me.”

Even in this world, it was a give and take. In this dangerous game they played, she was ready to go all-in if he was willing to do the same. A sacrifice too extreme on her end, the rational part of her mind insisted; a selfish act, her human conscience chided. The idea had plagued her mind for weeks. Diavolo had made a deal with Lucifer before, not a pact but something similar, could he not do the same for her, a human he would outlive by many lifetimes? If it meant that she would stay by his side, would it not be worth it? Would  _ she  _ not be worth it?

“I want to stay with you, Diavolo. I really do, but I will only do it under this condition,” she declared, her voice calm yet laced with conviction.

“The Devildom comes as my first priority. Always. I’m sure you know this.”

With his father resting and disinterested in the affairs of the existing realms, Diavolo was the de-facto ruler of all demons. He was always confident, charismatic, and sagacious; the epitome of a responsible royal. Steadfast loyalty to the Devildom flowed in his veins. As its future king, he had no room for errors, including in this circumstance. 

The thin ray of hope she clung onto slowly faded, for how could a human he has known for a mere year compare to the legacy passed on to him that was worth thousands of years?

The harsh reality that dawned on her made her lightheaded, and she reached for the glass of water and downed it in one go. Their differences made their situation more difficult, but it was the understanding of his perspective and responsibilities that made everything severely painful on her part. In the end, she was a speck in his immortal existence while he had made an enduring impact on her transient one. It began to feel as if every second she had spent with him was a stolen moment. Her bravado threatening to crumble, she dabbed her lips with a napkin and stood, turning from him and making her way toward the side of the veranda.

“Do you think I will wreak havoc in the three worlds and betray you?” The discovery of her latent magical power had come as a surprise to everyone, including herself, but more than anything else, she had no qualms about how deeply she cared about him. To her, the question of the possibility of her betrayal was rhetorical.

“It’s not that. A pact will put me under the full control of an individual. As the future king of the Devildom, it’s simply a danger I can’t risk,” Diavolo replied, his voice firm and his resolve absolute.

They had reached an impasse. With her palms over the banister, her eyes drifted over to the land he exacted his rule over, her mind reflecting on his ambition of peace and coexistence among the three worlds; a dream she was a part of, a dream that in a small way, she was able to assist him with. “Your answer is ‘no’, then.”

Diavolo stood and made his way to her. His answer was ‘no’, yet he was embracing her from behind and bending his head to press a kiss on her neck like an unspoken apology. 

She has received her answer. Exhaustion seeped into her bones, her shoulder slumping in both the relief of being able to express her terms and the blow of her defeat. She had the courage, and though scathed, she was proud of herself for making it through. Her body relaxed against him as she laughed bitterly. “Can you blame me for trying?”

“No, never. It’s one of the things that I adore about you, your ambitious streak. You know exactly what you want and go after it. You have a beautiful mind and an equally beautiful heart. I am so lucky to have space in them.”

“I’m going to miss you, Diavolo.” She faced him and returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face on his chest. She battled to suppress the rising grief in her chest, but her eyes refused to lie and glazed with tears. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

His hand reached to stroke her hair for a few moments before tilting her head so he could see her face, the tears she couldn’t stifle streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb, his expression growing sorrowful and worried.

“I’m sorry for making you cry. I know we intended to spend the night together, but would you like me to take you home instead?” he asked, yet his arm around her waist grew tighter as if he didn’t want to let her go.

It was indeed her final night in the Devildom, and she wanted to spend it with no one but him. “No. I don’t want to go home tonight. I want to stay with you.” 

She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his softly, but he captured them in a ferocious kiss, the passion and hunger they had for each other still burning brightly even though they were on the final page of their romantic affair. This was the last time she would have the privilege of calling him her lover, she thought as her fingers moved from the nape of his neck to thread through his hair. In an attempt to banish those thoughts, she ran the tip of her tongue over his lips, and he gently sucked on it and swirled his tongue around hers, the kisses growing urgent by the second. The feel of his mouth and the hard planes of his body against hers made it easy for her to succumb to the consuming desire ignited by him. Her knees buckled, but his arms and body trapped her by the banister and steadied her. 

She leaned back, catching her breath and giving him a challenging stare. “You keep on saying that you’ll miss me. Will you miss this, too, when I’m gone? Or will you find someone else to do these things with?”

Diavolo frowned. “Do you really think that way?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore, honestly.” 

With a sigh, she took his hand and led him inside his chambers. The moment they passed through the threshold, he drew her back in his arms and kissed her again. It took her off-guard, but his advances were most welcome; she needed to be close to him and responded in kind. Neither of them broke the fierce caresses of their lips as she led him to his bed, his arousal unmistakable through the proximity of their bodies. Without missing a beat, she placed her palms on his shoulders and urged him to sit on the mattress. He obliged and scanned her from her head to her toes, taking in her form while keeping his hands on the sides of her waist.

“Go on,” Diavolo commanded and stroked the fabric of her dress with his thumb. “Do as you wish.”

He released her as she sank to her knees, waiting for her to act upon her desires. The tip of her tongue brushed across her rosy lips while her hands landed on his knees and slid to his thighs. Her fingers sought after his belt and unbuckled it, releasing his cock from the confines of his clothing. She proceeded to take his hardening length in her grasp, her fingertips unable to meet her thumb as she encircled it. With a glance at him and through her parted lips, she inhaled and exhaled, her warm breaths sensually teasing him, though unintentionally. She gazed at him from below as she ran the tip of her tongue over the slit, earning a groan from him, his eyes turning half-lidded. Languidly, she ran her tongue over his shaft and explored, and more sounds of approval fell past his lips, his arousal growing at her ministrations. She parted her lips and engulfed him by the tip, sucking gently before moving further, growing accustomed to the weight inside her mouth. Her hand twisted around the base of his shaft as her lips moved up and down, satisfied by the way he was reacting to her.

With the back of her head cradled by his palm, he took her tresses in his fist but did nothing to guide her as he did during their previous times together. He let her move at her own pace and allowed her to have her way with him. Diavolo closed his eyes and moaned. “That feels really good, yes, just like that. Keep going.”

His praises were music to her ears; every word urged her to continue pleasuring him. He was a sight to behold, and again, the reality that it was the final time she would see him in this light raced inside her mind. The nature of demons was tied to temptation; they were unable to resist them, having the need to possess what they wanted. Diavolo had her, but he was willing to let her go. She wondered if it was a matter of him not desiring her enough or if the goals of Diavolo, the future king of the Devildom, simply outweighed whatever it was Diavolo, the demon, wanted. Still, it hardly mattered. After this, Diavolo could have anyone he desired, and the certainty of the thought sparked envy within her. But tonight, for the last time, he was hers. She released him from her lips and continued to stroke him, her fist running up and down his rigid length as she wiped the saliva that dripped from the corner of her mouth with the back of her other hand.

“How would you feel if I took another lover? Have you thought of that?” she asked and was confronted by his carnal gaze, an unmistakable spark of fury surging within them.

The remark she made led his mind to race with images of her sharing a bed with another, a mortal man, and the self-restraint he had hanging by a thread snapped. A squeak escaped her lips when he hauled her over his lap with her back facing him. His body trembled, and the golden markings on his wrists appeared, making her assume that he would shift into his demon form until he buried his face on her shoulder. His hair tickled her cheek as he breathed in and calmed himself. Soon, the golden markings on his wrists disappeared, and to her surprise, he chuckled.

“You think you can? Please,” he mocked, his hand sliding over her thighs to her knees. He removed her high-heeled shoes and hiked the fabric of her skirt. The trail of his fingers made her shiver, her breath hitching as he undid the garter of her black stockings and peeled them from her skin. The lace panties she wore were discarded next, and he caressed her bare skin and parted her legs over his lap, his fingertips teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

She bit back a moan, and her skin prickled with anticipation. “W-What? You don’t believe I can?”

“No one will be able to satisfy you the way I do,” he rasped, running a finger over her entrance and making her shudder at the initial contact. He began to stroke up and down her slit, taking his time before slipping a finger inside her with ease. “Look at you. You’re drenched.”

“D-Diavolo…”

“Hm?” He was still irate that she would suggest such a thing, but despite the dismissive response, he gave her his utmost attention. His thumb stimulated her clit as he sought the places where she could feel the most gratification and slipped another digit past her entrance.

Overcome with the accompanying desire of him and the intoxicating sensations he was giving her, she forgot what she wanted to say next. Her hand shifted back to his shoulder to steady herself as her hips undulated to pleasure herself faster with his fingers. He let her do as she liked, pressing a kiss behind her ear and brushing his lips over the shell.

“You’re mine. Don’t you forget that,” he whispered, curling his fingers inside her.

Like a beautiful curse that no one would be able to undo, she would  _ never  _ forget it. She tensed and met her release, trembling for a moment before collapsing against him. Her mind was in a haze, her breaths came out in huffs, and her body felt warm all over. She was spent.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“What—”

Before she could form a coherent response, Diavolo had hooked his arms under her knees and around her waist and moved her over the plush bed. She blinked a few times, the bounce from the mattress startling her. He unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the taut muscles of his back, crouching down to discard his shoes and socks, his trousers and underwear following suit, baring himself completely, unashamedly. 

“Let me see you,” he told her as he faced her again and shifted his body over to the bed.

His hands found the buttons and ribbons of her dress, undoing them and stripping her. For tonight, she had chosen to wear his gifts, the knowledge that it would please him delightful to her, and though the ribbons of this particular ensemble were intricate, he had somehow memorized how to remove them, much to her initial surprise. He guided her down the mattress with his body, his lips seeking her own and moving down her neck. His teeth grazed it for a moment and nipped at it, focusing on a spot and sucking at the skin, marking her as his, as though lovebites weren’t something temporary.

“Diavolo,” she cried out, her yearning for him impossible to ignore.

He grasped her chin and met her gaze. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” she answered without needing to think. It was him, he was all she wanted, and he was the one she could never truly have no matter how much she needed him.

“Hm, you’re so beautiful.”

She least expected it, but the subsequent kisses he covered her breasts, neck, and lips with didn’t give her enough room to dwell on the thought. He pumped his shaft a few times before he aligned himself over her and slid past her entrance. Eyes shut at the blissful sensation, she whimpered as he gradually eased himself further inside her. Once she had taken him fully, he paused and peered at her face, waiting for her to adjust and accommodate his size. She squirmed and clenched around him, in need of more friction, more of him.

“That feels so good, doesn’t it? You think someone else can make you feel that way?”

Her breaths ragged, she could only moan in response, but Diavolo wasn’t having it. 

“Answer me.”

“No… No one else,” she breathed, “Only you.”

He brushed his lips over the lovebites he had made on her neck, satisfied with her response. “That’s right.”

“Diavolo, please,” she begged.

He leaned back, his gaze softening as he ran his palm over her hair down to her cheek. “Relax for me, my princess.”

She nodded. He pressed a light kiss on her lips which she returned passionately, the gentle moment turning heated in a second. Strands of her hair stuck to the sides of her forehead due to sweat, and her nails dug on his back as he began to move, unsheathing and burying himself inside her again and again. The moment their bodies found their rhythm, her legs encircled his waist and pulled him even closer, meeting his every thrust with the shifting of her hips.

The increase in the pace made her aware that Diavolo was close to his limit. Guided by his emotions and instincts, he slammed inside her frantically, his hands grasping the sides of her waist to guide her in taking him in, the bed creaking at the intensity of their movements.

As the familiar ripple of fire took over her body, her back arched and her toes curled. She climaxed so intensely that her ears rang, and he let her ride her peak as he chased his own release. She clung to him desperately in a silent persuasion to change his mind and make her stay, yet it was hopeless; this was the last time she was going to be with him. It was strikingly different from the first time, yet the raw affection was the very same, and all that she felt about him in the past year flooded her mind in these moments. With one last thrust, he grunted, his eyes fluttered shut, and his jaw slackened as he filled her with his essence. Tears blurred her vision as she etched this moment in her imperfect mind; the time she knew that no one could ever compare to him in every aspect of her life and the tragedy that she was a different matter when it came to his own.

Diavolo brushed her tears away and kissed her lips so tenderly that she has never felt so cherished, but like a paradox, it was these simple gestures that tore her heart apart and made her cry harder.

* * *

The warmth from the fireplace soothed her cool skin from the bath as she and Diavolo huddled in front of it. The flames were their main source of light as Diavolo read a book about the origins of the Devildom with her in his arms, a thick blanket draped over his broad shoulders, his skin against her skin, and their shadows one. Aside from the occasional crackling from the hearth, the only sound she heard was Diavolo’s voice. It was still the same, but he spoke in a low tone only she could hear. It was so serene and affectionate, and she could spend all night hearing him talk like this.

He paused reading as the clock struck midnight, each chime reminding her of her impending return to the human world. As quietness took over once again, he asked, “Why did you want me to read this to you?”

“I love hearing your voice,” she answered, “and I enjoy hearing you talk about the things most important to you.”

“I’d prefer hearing your voice more.” 

She took the book from his hands, closed it, and set it aside, reaching for another book in the stack next to it. As she browsed the table of contents, she asked, “Shall I read the story of Queen Rose to you?”

Diavolo responded with a nod against her hair and placed his chin on her shoulder. She cleared her throat and began, the sentiment that she would miss the way he wrapped his arms around her at the back of her mind. He kept silent and followed the text with his eyes as she began her tale. 

In the middle of the night, she woke up in Diavolo’s arms. He was sound asleep. She disentangled herself from his embrace, slipped away, and got dressed. Her bag rested on his desk together with the gifts she made for him. All traces of sleep left her body as she sat down and grabbed the fountain pen on the side, writing a letter and spilling her deepest thoughts and feelings for him through the ink. When she reached the closing salutations, she signed the paper with her name and folded it, securing it with a paperweight in the middle of the table to make sure Diavolo wouldn’t miss it in the morning. She cast a lingering glance over the expanse of Diavolo’s chambers, a strange sense of nostalgia heavy in her chest though she was still living in this moment. 

It was time for her to go. 

She stood and made her way to his bed, her footsteps muted by the carpet. As she gazed at his sleeping form, she wondered what his reign would be like; if it would be anything like how he cared for the Devildom right now, then it would be long and fruitful, she believed so.

“Farewell,” she whispered and left a chaste kiss on his lips, a silent wish for all the best things in life for him. With a final glimpse of Diavolo, she strode to the door and shut it as quietly as she could.

Despite doing her best not to run into Barbatos or anyone, the moment she made a turn in the corridor, a maid who recognized her bowed in greeting. “Is there anything you need, Miss?”

She shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m just heading to the garden for some fresh air.”

The maid nodded and went on her way.

There was no way she would be able to slip out of the castle unnoticed, but she knew what she needed to do and rummaged inside her bag for her D.D.D., dialing the only one she could count on in this situation.

“Why are you calling at this hour? Did something happen?”

“I…” she began, the question sending her to the verge of bursting into tears. “Come pick me up, please.”

* * *

Along the deserted street, the eternal magic seal that served as a passage among the three worlds laid beneath her feet. 

Beside her, Lucifer stood. Confusion and worry had filled him when he headed to the Demon Lord’s Castle, but upon seeing her weariness as she waited for him in the garden, he had taken heed of her request, both of them slipping out of the castle grounds without suspicion thanks to Lucifer’s status as Diavolo’s right-hand man. He said nothing as he took her to the place where the eternal magic seal was located and left her to process what happened and what was bound to happen, and for that, she was grateful.

Relieved, she turned to him, “Thank you for picking me up and bringing my luggage.”

He nodded. “Do you want to say goodbye to my brothers?”

She had said her goodbyes to them yesterday, and she wouldn’t be able to take any more goodbyes. “I’ve said everything I needed to say to everyone. I’m ready to go.”

“You two were never subtle, you know?”

She and Diavolo must have given him quite the headache. “Well, we did try… but I guess we weren’t.”

“You look lonely.”

“Do I?” She smiled. “Maybe, I am.”

Lucifer sighed. He was blaming himself for the turn of the events, thinking of what could’ve been if he had done something to prevent this from happening. It was too late now.

“No, it’s not your fault. Please don’t think that way,” she assured him with a shake of her head. Yes, he was close to her and Diavolo, but that didn’t mean he was responsible for what happened. It was no one’s fault, least of all Lucifer’s. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if he blamed himself for what happened. “It’s just… time for me to go home.”

“I take it Diavolo doesn’t know yet. He’ll get angry.”

“He’ll understand.” At least, she hoped he would. “Let’s go, please, before he realizes I’m gone.”

It wasn’t as if she and Diavolo could never see each other again, but she would prefer not to for a long, long time—for both their sakes. Right now, she wouldn’t be able to bear it if he were to send her off. She would beg him to make her stay, and she couldn’t do that. The ounce of pride she had left wouldn’t allow her to do something so foolish, and perhaps, Lucifer knew and understood.

“You owe me,” Lucifer said.

She wondered if an opportunity to return the favor would ever come her way.

He outstretched a gloved hand, and without hesitation, she took it. With his power, the magic circle glowed underneath their feet, and the next thing she knew, they were standing inside her house, in the living room she hasn’t returned to in a year.

She squeezed his hand and let go. “Thank you for everything, Lucy.”

“And who told you that you can call me that?”

“No one. I just thought you’d let me off the hook since I’m going home and all,” she replied, her lips curving into a smile. “Thank you.”

Lucifer shook his head and smiled back genuinely. “Take care.”

She closed her eyes as the blinding light engulfed him, and in a flash, he disappeared and returned to the Devildom. 

As silence took over the room, the smile she had been forcing herself to wear faded into oblivion, the reality catching up to her by the second. Birds chirped outside the window while sunlight passed through the clear glass, its heat familiar yet foreign on her skin. Emptiness filled her being. Her life would never be the same or idyllic or as colorful as the neon lights in the world she left behind.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions. Now that she has returned to the human world, she has also stepped foot on her personal brand of hell, one without Diavolo in it, and it was a life sentence she must bear on her shoulders. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this story! ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/)


End file.
